


In our haste, our need, our thirst we lost our sight

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Cooking, Dinner, Doggy Style, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sono solo sorpreso, tutto qui. Sono perfettamente d’accordo sull’andare avanti, devi solo dirlo.”“Sei sorpreso? Davvero?” d“Beh, certo che lo sono. Non è che sia venuto qui aspettandomi una lap dance, sai? E con questo non voglio dire che non mi piaccia. Molto. Solo che non ero preparato.”
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	In our haste, our need, our thirst we lost our sight

**In our haste, our need, our thirst we lost our sight**

“Sei certo di non averlo mai fatto prima?”

Yamada scoccò un’occhiata dubbiosa a Hikaru mentre il più grande stendeva accuratamente la pasta, assicurandosi di farla abbastanza sottile. 

Ryosuke si mise dietro di lui, prendendo una delle sfoglie e ispezionandola, corrugando lievemente la fronte.

“Mai.” gli assicurò Hikaru, ridacchiando. “Sai, mia madre ormai usa l’impasto per gyoza già pronto, quindi ho sempre fatto lo stesso.” scrollò le spalle. “Ma mi ricordo perfettamente che quando mia nonna preparava la gyoza aveva tutto un altro sapore, quindi dato che sto cercando di imparare a cucinare, pensavo che fosse una cosa da provare.” guardò la pasta perfettamente stesa e annuì, chiaramente soddisfatto. “Forse ce l’ho nel sangue. Non preoccuparti, non lo dirò a nessuno. Resterai comunque tu il miglior cuoco della jimusho.”

Yamada fece una smorfia, sedendosi al tavolo della cucina, pensieroso.

“Avrei dovuto dirti che non avevo intenzione di insegnarti. È piuttosto umiliante; mi ci sono voluti almeno tre tentativi per fare la pasta per la gyoza.” lo informò. “Bene allora, non farò nient’altro: per punizione, puoi riempirli e cucinarli. Il minimo che puoi fare, è invitarmi a cena.”

Hikaru rise, voltandosi a lavarsi le mani e andando dritto al frigo per recuperare gli ingredienti che gli sarebbero serviti per il ripieno.

“Quello credo di poterlo fare senza istruzioni.” concesse, ancora sorridendo. “E, anche se non capisco perché merito una punizione, considero comunque un onore che mi lasci cucinare nella tua cucina. Pensavo che fosse un luogo sacro per te, o qualcosa del genere.”

Yamada alzò gli occhi al cielo, tornando accanto a lui, sentendo troppo forte l’istinto di controllarlo.

“Direi che te lo sei meritato; e comunque, non è che sia un luogo sacro. Ma quelli che vengono qui sono per lo più Dai-chan e Yuri, e penso che entrambi siano convinti che i fornelli siano solo una decorazione costosa.” scrollò le spalle. “A dire il vero, credo che sarà bello per una volta farsi preparare la cena da qualcuno. È senz’altro la prima volta.”

Hikaru sentì il peso della responsabilità a quell’informazione, ma annuì comunque.

“Cercherò di farne valere la pena, allora.” assicurò. “Ora, puoi stare qui e continuare a rendermi nervoso al punto da commettere qualche errore, o puoi tornare in salotto e giocare a qualche videogioco, o qualcosa del genere. Che sarebbe il mio suggerimento.”

Yamada gli scoccò un’occhiata veloce, poi controllò ancora una volta gli ingredienti e annuì, lentamente.

“Va bene. Ricorda, non riempirli troppo o quando li metti in padella si...”

“Yama-chan.” fu tutto ciò che dovette dire Hikaru per farlo arrendere, e finalmente lasciare la stanza per farlo lavorare.

Hikaru sospirò, attento che non lo sentisse, e tornò a lavoro.

Cucinare per Yamada Ryosuke.

In qualche modo, sapeva che era davvero una grande responsabilità.

~

“Ti ho già detto che ti odio?”

Hikaru ridacchiò.

“Più volte. E sto ancora aspettando che smetta di mangiare per protesta.”

Yamada alzò gli occhi dal piatto, con un ghigno.

“Ma quello sarebbe scortese, no?” chiese, mentre prendeva l’ultimo pezzo di gyoza e lo mangiava. “Gochisousama deshita. Non hai bisogno delle mie istruzioni, Hikaru. Sei già un bravo cuoco da solo.” ammise, scrollando le spalle. “Temo che questo non sia il mio anno.”

Hikaru si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia, incrociando le braccia e fissandolo intensamente.

“O forse hai avuto il tuo canto del cigno, e d’ora in avanti sarà tutta una caduta verso il basso. Dev’essere il karma, avresti dovuto lasciarci stare al centro dell’attenzione di tanto in tanto.” lo prese in giro, sapendo perfettamente che il più piccolo non l’avrebbe preso sul serio.

“Aiutami, perché non riesco a decidermi.” disse, mettendosi nella stessa posizione del più grande, come sfidandolo. “Credi che sia successo perché voi siete un disastro o perché io sono troppo bravo?” chiese, inclinando la testa da un lato e ridacchiando, lasciando a Hikaru il suo turno.

Yaotome sospirò, alzando le braccia in segno di resa.

“Va bene, mi arrendo. Che importa se io so cucinare, Yuya sa cantare o Chinen sa ballare? Che ci fa se Yabu è quello responsabile, Kei è divertente, Yuto è un musicista fantastico? Non possiamo mai competere con te, sei così perfetto.” fece una pausa per un momento, poi ghignò. “Cercherò di dirlo sul serio se puoi evitare di dire a Dai-chan che non ho detto niente su di lui.” scherzò.

Yamada scoppiò a ridere e annuì. Tornò subito serio, comunque; si mise in piedi e camminò lentamente verso il lato del tavolo di Hikaru, dopodiché procedette ad appoggiarsi contro il bordo, scivolando leggermente avanti e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Sto aspettando.” disse, e adesso c’era qualcosa di diverso nella sua voce, oltre al divertimento.

Hikaru non sapeva classificarlo con esattezza, ma gli diede comunque un brivido.

“Andiamo.” si lamentò. “Non vorrai davvero costringermi a dirlo.”

Yamada esitò per una frazione di secondo; poi si avvicinò maggiormente, e l’attimo successivo era a cavalcioni delle gambe di Hikaru, ancora appoggiato contro il bordo del tavolo.

“Mi renderebbe davvero felice sentirlo.” disse, a voce bassa, e ora Hikaru riusciva perfettamente a capire di cosa si trattasse.

Inoltre, scoprì che non gli dispiaceva affatto.

“Bene.” rispose, nello stesso identico tono. “Sei sempre tu al centro dell’attenzione perché sei il migliore tra noi, Yama-chan. È quasi ingiusto quanto sia bravo in _tutto_ quello che fai.”

Poteva aver sottovalutato Yamada prima, ma era certo che quello che dal nulla aveva deciso di sederglisi in grembo avrebbe abboccato.

“È _così_ vero.” disse Ryosuke, sorridendo trionfante. Si protese verso di lui, portando lentamente le braccia intorno al collo del più grande. “E non sai nemmeno la metà delle cose in cui sono braco.”

Abboccato e preso.

“Beh, tanto per cominciare sei un cuoco decente.” disse Hikaru, muovendo con discrezione le mani alle gambe del più piccolo, accarezzandole lentamente, gli occhi fissi su di lui.

“Sono un cuoco fantastico.” lo corresse Yamada con un sorrisetto. “Ma non è esattamente quello che avevo in mente.”

“Oh, davvero?” Hikaru spalancò gli occhi, fingendosi innocente. “Allora, _ti prego_ , illuminami. A cosa pensavi?”

Ebbe una frazione di secondo per vedere il sorriso sul volto di Yamada, prima che si protendesse in avanti a baciarlo.

Era bello.

Beh, era più che bello. Era intossicante; a Hikaru sembrava di averlo voluto da sempre, senza realizzarlo. Le dita di Yamada gli accarezzavano la nuca, facendolo rabbrividire, e muoveva i fianchi contro di lui con una naturalezza che faceva sembrare che i due facessero così da tutta la vita.

Tuttavia, dopo qualche minuto – dopo che le mani di Hikaru furono andate a stringersi sulle cosce di Yamada come se volesse strappargli la pelle – Yamada gemette e roteò di nuovo i fianchi, e il più grande si sorprese. Alzò le mani e si tirò indietro, per quanto gli permettesse l’attuale posizione di Ryosuke.

“Okay.” disse, ridacchiando, senza convinzione.

“C’è qualcosa che non va?” chiese Yamada, inclinando il capo. “Perché non sembrava proprio.” aggiunse, ancora con _quel_ tono.

“Assolutamente no.” lo rassicurò Hikaru, leccandosi il labbro inferiore e cercando di concentrarsi. “Sai, a un certo punto mi ero convinto che facessi scene per le fan. Pensavo che saresti stato più...” ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “ _docile_ di così.”

Yamada rise, portando le mani al colletto del più grande e tirandolo, in modo provocatorio.

“Chi dice che non stia facendo scene per _te_?” suggerì, per poi muovere ancora i fianchi, ridacchiando del gemito di risposta di Hikaru.

“Non ce n’è palesemente bisogno. Sono già abbastanza coinvolto.” scherzò, spingendo i fianchi in alto, tanto per lasciargli sapere che potevano giocare in due a quel gioco. “Sono solo sorpreso, tutto qui. Sono perfettamente d’accordo sull’andare avanti, devi solo dirlo.”

E se si aspettava una risposta pronta da Yamada, rimase nuovamente sorpreso.

Il più piccolo aggrottò le sopracciglia, tirandosi leggermente più indietro e guardandolo come se fosse incredibilmente confuso.

“Sei sorpreso? Davvero?” disse, come se non gli credesse.

Hikaru strabuzzò gli occhi, tanto confuso quanto lui.

“Beh, certo che lo sono. Non è che sia venuto qui aspettandomi una lap dance, sai? E con questo non voglio dire che non mi piaccia. Molto. Solo che non ero preparato.”

Yamada annuì un paio di volte, come se stesse mettendo insieme i pezzi di un puzzle.

“Hikaru.” disse poi, la voce incredibilmente seria adesso. “Sei davvero un bravo cuoco. Lo sapevo già, e ne ho solo avuto conferma quando ti ho visto preparare la gyoza.” fece un verso esasperato, completamente incredulo. “Quindi quando mi hai chiesto di insegnarti ho pensato che... sai...”

E lì parve perdere tutta la sua sicurezza, e a Hikaru quasi dispiacque per lui.

Beh, la parte di lui che non era incredibilmente lusingata e compiaciuta si dispiacque.

“Allora, fammi vedere se ho capito.” disse, cercando di fare del proprio meglio per non ghignare. “Pensavi che avessi un secondo fine quando ti ho chiesto di insegnarmi a cucinare, hai pensato che fosse solo una scusa per portarti a letto... e hai comunque detto di sì?”

Le labbra di Yamada si fecero pericolosamente sottili mentre annuiva.

“Non è che non ti abbia già dimostrato che lo voglio, no?” disse, indicandosi.

“Ma pensavo che fosse la foga del momento.” gli fece notare Hikaru, avvicinandogli a leccargli giocosamente il labbro inferiore. “Questo lo rende molto più interessante.”

“In che modo?” chiese il più piccolo, frustrato.

Hikaru gli spinse le gambe, e Yamada colse l’indizio e si alzò, permettendogli di fare lo stesso.

“Non lo so ancora esattamente. Ma se mi porti in camera da letto, potrei mostrartelo.”

Se Yamada era contrariato dall’improvviso spostamento di controllo, non lo diede a vedere, affatto.

Recuperò presto il buonumore, e mantenne gli occhi fissi sul più grande mentre camminava davanti a lui diretto in camera.

Una volta dentro rimase in piedi davanti a letto, le braccia aperte sulla stanza.

“Eccoci.” disse. “Altre richieste?”

Il corpo di Hikaru tremò al tono e al migliaio di possibilità che poneva la domanda, ma cercò di controllarsi.

“Spogliati.” disse, deciso, godendosi immensamente lo sguardo che apparve sul viso di Yamada. Orgoglio ferito, chiaramente, misto a pura lussuria. Che apparentemente vinse, dato che cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia, il più lentamente possibile.

“Così?” chiese, innocentemente, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento una volta finito e passando ai pantaloni, questa volta facendo più in fretta.

“Provocatore.” fu la risposta di Hikaru, come se non stesse gradendo immensamente lo spettacolo.

Attese pazientemente che Ryosuke si fosse tolto anche i pantaloni, e lo guardò sentirsi a disagio solo per un momento, prima di lasciar scivolare la biancheria giù per le gambe.

Era splendido, davvero.

“Soddisfatto adesso?” chiese, una volta completamente nudo, il che non poteva essere facile per lui, considerando che Hikaru aveva ancora tutti i vestiti addosso.

“Comincio a esserlo.” disse, rapido. “Sul letto, ora.”

“Come?” chiese Yamada, ritrovando uno sguardo assertivo, e Hikaru quasi gemette.

“Avevi ragione, sai?” disse, la voce più bassa adesso. “Sei davvero bravo.”

“Non faccio pubblicità ingannevole.” stava diventando impaziente, con sommo divertimento di Hikaru.

“Stenditi. Manteniamoci sul semplice, okay?”

Yamada si sedette sul bordo e indietreggiò fino al centro, stendendosi e piegando una gamba, aprendola leggermente. Il che provò a Hikaru che non era affatto timido, e che avrebbe dovuto fare le cose un po’ più velocemente di quanto avesse inizialmente previsto, o sarebbe exploso.

“Molto bene.” mormorò, e sotto gli occhi affamati di Yamada procedette a togliersi i vestiti, impiegando assai meno tempo di quanto aveva fatto il più piccolo. Poi salì sul letto, inginocchiandosi accanto a Yamada e guardandolo per un momento, prima di mettersi a cavalcioni del suo petto.

Le sue intenzioni erano abbastanza chiare che Ryosuke decise di chiudere gli occhi e gemere, esattamente in quell’istante.

“Ora, dimmi di più su quelle cose in cui sei bravo.” gli disse Hikaru con un ghigno, avvicinandosi. Il suo sesso ora era a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, e una volta che Yamada ebbe riaperto gli occhi parve incapace di smettere di guardarlo.

“Questo rientra nella categoria. O così mi è stato detto.” rispose, sicuro, tirando fuori la lingua per cercare di raggiungerlo, come se non potesse farne a meno.

“Avido.” disse Hikaru, in modo stranamente affettuoso. “Mi divertirò così tanto con me.” gli passò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli per fargli tenere su la testa. “Apri bene.” lo istruì, stupito da quanto obbedì velocemente. Si protese in avanti, appoggiandosi su un ginocchio così che l’angolazione non fosse troppo scomoda; poi, finalmente, cominciò a spingersi dentro la sua bocca.

La richiesta di aprire bene avrebbe suggerito che sarebbe stato Hikaru a fare tutto il lavoro, e quella era effettivamente la sua intenzione iniziale; quando vide il modo in cui Yamada si spostò in avanti, cercando di prendere di più tra le labbra, decise che non gli dispiaceva troppo il cambio di piano.

Continuò a tenergli la testa senza forzarlo, godendosi il modo in cui il più piccolo usava la lingua per seguire le vene sulla sua erezione, incavando le guance mentre lo prendeva il più a fondo possibile, lasciandolo fermo vicino all’ingresso della gola per qualche secondo prima di doversi tirare indietro per respirare.

E per quanto Hikaru volesse chiudere gli occhi e godersela, scoprì che non era in grado di smettere di guardarlo, di guardare il modo in cui le labbra si sforzavano intorno allo spessore, quanto sembrasse preso, come se stesse traendo un piacere incredibile solo dal prenderglielo in bocca.

Dopo qualche minuto di quel trattamento, comunque, Hikaru fu costretto a lasciarlo andare; allentò la presa sulla sua testa e si tirò indietro, mordendosi forte la lingua mentre lo guardava in viso, già un completo disastro, rosso e con la saliva che gli faceva brillare le labbra.

“Allora?” chiese Yamada non appena poté, la voce ora leggermente grattante.

“Allora cosa?”

Il più piccolo ghignò, tirandosi su e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Stavo mentendo su quanto sono bravo?” mormorò, leccandosi le labbra come se non fosse già abbastanza indecente.

Hikaru sbuffò, scendendo dal suo petto e tornando inginocchio accanto a lui.

“Non mentivi.” lo rassicurò. “Ma non avevo dubbi.”

Yamada ridacchiò e si mise a sedere, lanciandogli uno sguardo interrogativo.

“E adesso? Se stavo effettivamente facendo un buon lavoro, suppongo che non mi abbia lasciato finire perché avevi qualcos’altro in mente.”

Hikaru sorrise e annuì, abbassandosi a baciarlo perché non poteva farne a meno.

“È così.” confermò, parlando direttamente contro le sue labbra, il respiro pesante adesso. “Dimmi dove tieni tutto, e mettiti a quattro zampe sul materasso. Ti porto a fare un giro, Yama-chan.” gli disse, e la vicinanza gli rese facile vederlo tremare alle sue parole.

“Cassetto del comodino.” rispose velocemente, per poi affrettarsi a mettersi in posizione. Dopo che Hikaru ebbe recuperato sia lubrificante che preservativi, si voltò a guardarlo, e dovette lottare contro l’istinto di imprecare.

Era proteso leggermente in avanti, la schiena inarcata nel modo giusto e le gambe aperte, offrendosi completamente a lui e a qualsiasi cosa volesse fargli. Hikaru cominciava seriamente a domandarsi perché non avesse pensato di fare una cosa del genere molto, molto tempo prima.

“Sei bellissimo.” gli disse, perché in quel momento si meritava decisamente un complimento. “Fa’ attenzione a quello che mi dai, potrei non poterne più fare a meno.” disse poi, scherzando solo in parte.

Yamada si voltò a guardarlo, sorridendo.

“Beh, sono qui, no? E, fidati, fallo come si deve e non vado da nessuna parte.” promise, non facendo altro che gettare benzina sul fuoco.

“Buono a sapersi.” mormorò Hikaru, che poi si affrettò a inginocchiarsi dietro di lui, togliendo rapidamente il tappo al lubrificante e versandosene un po’ sulla mano.

Nonostante l’urgenza, comunque, si prese il suo tempo per prepararlo: aveva la sensazione che, che fosse reale o per scena, Yamada sarebbe stato meraviglioso mentre lo faceva.

Aveva ragione, chiaramente; il primo dito dentro di lui lo fece gemere a voce bassa, inarcando la schiena per cercare di prendere di più dentro. Hikaru lo accontentò abbastanza facilmente, perché ancora non aveva ottenuto ciò che sperava.

Fu più fortunato col secondo; il verso che emise Yamada non poteva essere finto, né poteva esserlo il modo in cui mosse i fianchi per andare incontro alle dita del più grande mentre lo aprivano lentamente.

“Chi è che provoca adesso?” chiese a Hikaru, quasi senza fiato. Yaotome ridacchiò, spingendo le dita più in fondo e continuando a muoverle. Il gemito successivo di Yamada, gli disse che aveva fatto jackpot.

“Non sto affatto provocando. Mi sto solo divertendo.” gli disse, abbassandosi per portare la bocca vicina al suo orecchio. “Ne puoi prendere un altro?”

“Posso prendere tutto quello che hai da darmi.” rispose Yamada, orgoglioso. “Specialmente se me lo dai un po’ più veloce di così.”

Hikaru ridacchiò e annuì.

“E più veloce sia.” disse, lasciando che il terzo dito si unisse ai primi due, muovendole ripetutamente contro lo stesso punto dentro di lui, quello che aveva già fatto sciogliere Yamada, che apparentemente non riusciva a non contorcersi sotto di lui, lasciando uscire una serie di gemiti e imprecazioni dalle sue belle labbra lucide.

Hikaru si stava divertendo un mondo.

“Capisco che senta la necessità di sminuirmi.” disse Ryosuke una volta che Hikaru gli ebbe concesso un momento per respirare. “Ma credo che non sia nell’interesse di nessuno che mi lasci venire così. Tira fuori quelle dita e fa’ qualcosa di serio.” pretese, sibilando, e Hikaru comprese che era ben oltre la sua zona di comfort.

Tirò delicatamente le dita fuori da lui, amando il modo in cui la sua apertura si contrasse alla perdita di contatto, e si inginocchiò per bene dietro di lui, lasciando che il davanti delle proprie cosce aderisse con il retro di quelle di Yamada, così che la sua erezione fosse contro di lui.

Si abbassò a recuperare un preservativo, quando sentì Ryosuke schiarirsi la gola.

“Onestamente, io...” cominciò a dire, per poi fermarsi e sospirare. “Beh, io sto bene senza se va bene anche a te.”

Hikaru si fermò, lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita.

“Non saprei.” disse, assicurandosi che Yamada potesse vederlo sorridere. “Io so dove sono stato _io_ , ma visto il modo in cui ti stai offrendo a me con così tanto entusiasmo, non so che dire di te.”

Yamada sbuffò.

“Te l’ho detto che sei tu.” bofonchiò, spingendosi indietro. “Mettilo, non metterlo. Entra dentro di me e basta, Hikaru. Sono serio.” disse poi, e nonostante l’urgenza nella sua voce, era l’ordine più sensuale che Hikaru avesse mai ricevuto.

Lasciò andare il preservativo, usò ancora un po’ di lubrificante sul proprio sesso, e finalmente cominciò a spingere dentro di lui.

Comprese, mentre lo faceva, che nemmeno lui era così tranquillo; poteva essere il modo in cui Yamada l’aveva preso in bocca prima, quanto l’avesse eccitato prepararlo o tutta la situazione, ma una volta riuscito a entrare dentro il più piccolo, ebbe bisogno di fare un respiro profondo per controllarsi, per evitare di spingersi dentro di lui senza curarsi se stesse bene – e venire molto probabilmente dieci secondi dopo.

Continuò a spingere lentamente, allora, e si fermò solo una volta che fu completamente dentro, godendosi la morsa bollente intorno alla propria erezione, godendosi il modo in cui il corpo di Yamada tremava intorno al proprio, già desiderando di più.

“È...” cominciò a chiedere, ma Yamada riuscì a coglierlo di nuovo alla sprovvista. Con un movimento agile dei fianchi lo lasciò scivolare leggermente fuori, poi si mosse indietro per prenderlo di nuovo.

“Fantastico.” gemette, come se ce ne fosse bisogno. Hikaru gli afferrò i fianchi, forte, cercando di tenerlo fermo.

“Non ho l’abitudine di chiamare persone con cui non sono mai andato a letto prima ‘puttana’, ma seriamente, Ryosuke...” trattenne il fiato, stringendo le dita nella carne del più piccolo quando lo sentì rabbrividire.

“Sì, sì, sono una puttana, come vuoi.” lo liquidò, muovendo ancora i fianchi. “Mi piace quando dici il mio nome.” ammise poi, voltandosi a sorridergli lascivamente.

E lì Hikaru decise di non avere più intenzione di giocare.

Si mosse dentro di lui, prima che Yamada potesse fare tutto da solo, tenendolo stretto e tirandolo contro di sé mentre si spingeva dentro, rendendo ogni spinta più intensa in quel modo. Si protese in avanti per fare meglio leva, lasciando aderire il petto contro la schiena di Yamada, baciandogli la nuca, leccando attorno alle sue scapole e lasciando qualche segno di morso qua e lò, mentre continuava a muoversi senza pietà dentro di lui.

“È così bello.” mormorò contro la sua schiena. “Mi prendi così bene che è quasi incredibile. Ryosuke.” disse, ghignando leggermente.

“Te l’avevo detto che ero bravo.” disse Yamada, ansimando pesantemente. “Toccami, Hikaru. Non posso resistere ancora, io...” gemette a voce alta quando Hikaru riuscì a spingersi più a fondo, raggiungendo di nuovo quel punto dentro di lui. “Adesso, Hikaru. Adesso.” implorò, un suono così dolce che Hikaru non poté far altro che accontentarlo.

Portò la mano al sesso del più piccolo, toccandolo rapidamente mentre continuava a direzionare le proprie spinte per colpirlo esattamente lì, rimettendosi dritto per avere più equilibrio.

Yamada continuava a gemere e incitarlo, biascicando cose senza senso, completamente perso nel piacere. Hikaru l’avrebbe trovato divertente, se non fosse stato eccitante da morire.

Quando Yamada venne gli cedettero le braccia, lasciandolo a tenersi su solo sulle ginocchia e con la presa di Hikaru sui suoi fianchi, il corpo che tremava e i suoni che emetteva ora ancora più deliziosi.

Il più grande lo guardò quasi affascinato; rallentò le spinte, non sapendo se il più piccolo avrebbe considerato scortese il fatto che continuasse a muoversi. Attese che si fosse ripreso, mentre gli accarezzava i fianchi in modo confortevole.

Poco dopo Ryosuke riaprì gli occhi; non riuscì a rimettersi a quattro zampe e rimase in quel modo, spingendo indietro i fianchi.

“Continua a muoverti.” mormorò, la voce spezzata. “Voglio sentirti venire dentro.”

Hikaru deglutì, e i suoi fianchi diedero una spinta involontaria.

“Quando dici ‘venire dentro’ intendi...”

Yamada sbuffò, riuscendo a voltare la testa per guardarlo.

“L’unica cosa possibile che può voler dire.” sibilò. “Chiamami puttana quanto ti pare, non m’importa. Falla finita e basta.”

E Hikaru fu più che felice di farlo; anche se, a quel punto, tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu spingere dentro di lui un’altra manciata di volte – effettivamente più forte di prima – e si sentì già al limite. Perciò si tenne stretto a lui, mormorando il suo nome più e più volte finché non tacque improvvisamente, immobilizzando i fianchi mentre si svuotava dentro il calore del corpo del più piccolo.

Ancora preso dai postumi, riuscì comunque a stendersi, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al petto di Yamada e tirandolo su, lasciandolo ricadere contro di sé.

Il suo petto si muoveva su e giù, pesantemente, facendo compiere gli stessi movimenti a Yamada, che scelse quel momento per ridacchiare e voltarsi, lasciandolo scivolare fuori.

“Allora?” disse, allungando il collo e dando un bacio sulle labbra a Hikaru.

Yaotome sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“È come cucinare, no? _Devi_ ammettere che me la cavo anche con il sesso.” scherzò, scostando una ciocca di capelli da davanti il suo viso.

“È vero.” concesse Yamada, scrollando le spalle. “Ma io sono il migliore.”

“In tutto quello che fai, Ryosuke.” Hikaru si arrese volentieri. “E adesso? Hai altro che vuoi insegnarmi?” ghignò, mentre le dita disegnavano percorsi immaginari sulla schiena del più piccolo, facendogli quasi fare le fusa.

“Sì.” annuì, appoggiando la testa contro il petto di Hikaru. “Ti insegnerò quanto è bello godersela dopo. E poi... chissà. Potrei avere ancora qualche asso nella manica.”

Il corpo di Hikaru ebbe un fremito, ma non gli importava se Ryosuke se n’era accorto.

“Non vedo l’ora che me li faccia vedere tutti.” mormorò, abbassandosi a dargli un bacio sulla tempia.

“Potrebbe volerci un po’. Sono _molto_ bravo.” lo provocò Yamada, voltandosi ancora nel suo abbraccio per guardarlo negli occhi, in attesa di una risposta.

“Bene, allora.” disse Hikaru, annuendo. “Non me ne andrò finché non me li avrai mostrati tutti, Ryosuke. Ti sfido.”

Yamada rise, sereno.

“Sfidami quanto vuoi, Yaotome-san.” disse, baciandolo ancora una volta e finalmente lasciandosi andare contro di lui, godendosi quella meravigliosa sensazione.


End file.
